1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, folding ramp apparatus suitable for loading all terrain/recreational vehicles into the rear of pick-up trucks, vans and trailers. The present invention more particularly provides a hinged loading ramp that folds longitudinally for storage on the bed of the pick-up truck and which can be often stored between the wheels of the vehicle that has been loaded.
2. General Background
Ramps are commonly used for loading different types of cargo into and off of the rear of trucks, trailers and vans. Some of the cargo includes all terrain/recreational vehicles such as three and four wheeled motorcycles, A.T.V.'s, riding lawn mowers, and small tractors. These vehicles, though small in size are heavy weighing approximately 500 to 1,000 pounds. The vehicles are difficult to load since they usually weigh more than the average person can lift. The present invention is a light weight, foldable loading ramp which can be unfolded and engaged by a single individual. After securing the ramp in place that individual can unaided either on-load or off-load the all terrain/recreational vehicle. The ramp is stable enough to allow the operator of the vehicle to either ride or push the vehicle off or onto the truck, trailer, or van.
The ramp is of such dimensions that once it is folded, its width is smaller than the width of the wheelbase of the all terrain/recreational vehicle. This allows the ramp to be stored on the bed of the truck, trailer or van between the wheels of the all terrain/recreational vehicle.
Several portable ramps have been patented and used commercially.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,920 issued to James R. Flamm teaches an auxilliary support structure for a pick-up truck box or the like consisting of a rectangular deck positionable between the sides of the box in overlying relation to the wheel covers and maintained by depending legs units or upwardly extending support straps for providing a full width support surface. An elongated ramp is selectively bracket engaged with the rear end of the deck for the introduction and removal of equipment. The ramp is selectively storable beneath the elevated deck. Vehicles are loaded onto the rectangular deck. The ramp does not fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,571 issued to Joseph R. Tordella teaches a van platform including a housing for installation upon the floor of a van or truck. The housing includes a first floor located over the van floor to define a storage space therebelow, in which space a ramp is located. The ramp is arranged to be moved out of its retracted position in the housing space to an extended, inclined ramp-functioning position. The ramp includes rollers to facilitate movement of the ramp to the extended position. Upwardly inclined blocks are located within the housing and each includes an indentation for the reception of an associated roller as the ramp reaches a desired position adjacent the top surface of the first floor. The housing includes first locking means to lock the rollers within the associated indentations when the ramp is extended and second means for locking the ramp within the retracted position. The second means is in the form of a releasable handle which is also used to effect the extension of the ramp out of the housing. Cargo is loaded onto the platform and the ramp does not fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,791 issued to Ray P. Miles teaches a pair of ramps which may be used for loading and unloading cargo from the trucks and the like. The pair of ramps may be used separately to provide flexibility of use. The pair may be used in a parallel engaged position to provide a wider ramp surface for handling wider cargo. Interlock means are provided on each ramp for purposes of engaging the ramp together. The pair of ramps interlock, but are not hinged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,058 issued to Jerold E. Johnson teaches a loading ramp for vehicles comprised of a generally U-shaped frame assembly open at its forward end which engages the rear edge of a truck bed and having a pair of hinged ramp panels swingable from an inwardly and downwardly folded position of use to an upright position of non-use wherein the panels and the frame beams to which they are hingedly attached straddle a load on a truckbed on which the ramp is stored. The ramp does not fold longitudinally for storage under the cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,440 issued to M. Wilson teaches a ramp for loading and unloading cargo. This ramp is bracketed onto the rear of a pick-up truck and folds horizontally for storage at the rear of the truck.
British patent No. 402,518 issued to Alfred Henry Lake teaches a ramp that is built up of a number of hinged or attached foldable sections extending for its full length and is fitted to the vehicle body so that when folded the whole ramp can be stowed away in a compartment or cavity of the chassis underneath the floor of the vehicle and when pulled out for use and lowered at its outer end always remains a one-piece part of the body resting thereon for support at its inner end so that one man can extend the ramp for use and stow it away after use.